Sleeping Beauty
by The Dark Enchantress
Summary: Sleeping Beauty. It's one of those things. From the story to my imagination.
1.

Sleeping Beauty  
  
*I think I should have started at the begining of my book.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator Jeff: Once upon a time a king and queen ruled a kingdom of many wonders.  
  
Amania: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second here. Are you telling another fairy tale?  
  
Narrator Jeff: Isn't that what it looks like?  
  
Amania: Well, yeah. Why are you doing it?  
  
Narrator: I need the money.  
  
Amania: Money?  
  
Dark Enchantress: Who says your getting paid for telling this story, Jeff?  
  
Narrator Jeff: What? You mean I'm not getting paid for this?  
  
Amania: I think the word your looking for is DUH.  
  
Jeff: Don't you have some "Angel" re-runs to watch or a book to read or something?  
  
Amania: Hey. I can do two things at the same time, can't I? Not that I don't like the idea.  
  
Dark Enchantress: Hey! Jeff, don't you have a job to do here?  
  
Jeff: I still think I should be getting paid for this.  
  
Dark Enchantress: Just do it. I need something to do.  
  
Jeff: Fine. Fine.  
  
*Sarcastically* The royal couple was happy. But they would have been much happier, if they had a child. They almost gave up hope of ever being parents, when at last the queen gave birth to a baby girl.  
  
Dark Enchantress: *Screaming* Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Ok. Ok! Hesh!  
  
The king was so thrilled that he decreed the royal christening would take place in the castle to be followed by a great royal feast. The entire court, and the seven major fairies of the kingdom, was invited to attend.  
  
The big day arrived. The castle was filled with its finest treasures. The grand dining hall was sparkling and all the castle servants were dressed in their best outfits.  
  
Amania: Boring.  
  
Narrator Jeff: After the christening, in the chapel, everyone came into the dining hall and took their seats at the guest banquet tables.  
  
King: Look under your napkins. I have prepared a special gift for each of you!  
  
Amania: Now there's a lie.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The fairies all lifted their napkins.  
  
Fairy: How magnificent!  
  
Amania: I'm sure.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Indeed.  
  
Amania: Oh my god. Jeff said "Indeed" Ha! That's funny! He would never say that.  
  
Narrator Jeff: That's what it says in the script. Ok?  
  
Amania: Sigh. Just get on with it.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Each of the fairies had received a golden case. Inside each case were a knife, a fork, and a spoon, all made of diamonds and gold.  
  
Amania: You would think he would give out cigars.  
  
7th fairy: I will treasure this gift for ever.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The seventh and youngest fairy murmured.  
  
Lady: Where is my gift?  
  
Narrator Jeff: Came a grumbling voice from the entrance way. Everyone turned. Standing in the entrance was an old, ugly-looking woman.  
  
Amania: I remember the last time he said that to a person. And then looked what happened. Not a good thing.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Hmm. That was another story. Anyway. The king asked:  
  
King: Who is that?  
  
"She's an old fairy."  
  
Narrator Jeff: One of the fairies replied.  
  
Fairy: But on one has seen her in over fifty years! It's rumored she lilves alone in her castle with no one but bats and snakes for company.  
  
Amania: No kidding.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The king motioned to the old woman.  
  
King: I don't have any more gold boxes, but you are welcome to join us in our feast.  
  
Lady: No gold box for me.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The old crone mumbled.  
  
Amania: Sigh.  
  
Lady: Then I promise something wicked will befall your little baby.  
  
Amania: Surprise, surprise.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The only one to hear those words mumbled was the youngest fairy. She was frightened by them, but decided to wait and see what happened.  
  
Amania: I'll tell you what happened.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Why don't you leave it to the professionals.  
  
Amania: Humph! Professionals. I don't think your a professional.  
  
1st fairy: It is now time for us to give our gifts to the baby princess. My gift is for her to be the most beautiful girl in the whole world.  
  
Amania: Sure. Make it hard for the rest of us.  
  
2nd fairy: I am giving her the goodness of an angel.  
  
Amania: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
3rd fairy: My gift is to bestow grace on everything she does.  
  
4th fairy: I shall give her the gift of dance.  
  
5th fairy: I give her the most perfect singing voice in the kingdom.  
  
6th Fairy: I guarantee she will be able to play every musical instrument perfectly.  
  
Amania: That's what I need.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Before the seventh and youngest fairy could offer her gift...  
  
Amania: Don't you think that they've metioned that fact a little too often?  
  
Narrator Jeff: The ugly old fairy stood up.  
  
Wicked Fairy: I have a gift to give. I give her death!  
  
Amania: How can that be a gift? It's a gift that I would return in a flash, I'll tell you that much.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Everyone gasped.  
  
Wicked Fairy: I predict a needle will pierce her skin, causing her to bleed, and then kill her instantly.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Everyone began to shout at the old fairy.  
  
Amania: She said predict! I heard her say that. It even says that!  
  
Narrator Jeff: The king and queen began to cry. The seventh fairy then held up her hand.  
  
7th Fairy: Wait!  
  
Narrator Jeff: She called out.  
  
7th Fairy: I, too, have a gift. Now, I cannot prevent a needle from piercing your daughter's skin. But I promise you she will not die. She will, instead, sleep for one hundred years.  
  
Amania: Ha! All those gifts going to waist. What a pity.  
  
7th Fairy: After one hundred years, a handsome young prince will come to her, kiss her, and she will awake. She and the prince will then live a happy life together.  
  
Amania: Oh yeah. Didn't see that one coming.  
  
Narrator Jeff: At that point, the feast ended.  
  
Amania: Yay!  
  
Narrator Jeff: The fairies all returned to their parts of the kingdom. The ugly old fairy returned to her creepy castle and was not seen again. 


	2. 

Narrator Jeff: Meanwhile, the king decided to take action. He ordered that all spindles and sewing needles be banned from the kingdom.  
  
Amania: Like that's going to do any good.  
  
Narrator Jeff: He decreed that anyone caught with a needle would be instantly put to death. All the spinning wheels in the kingdom were destroyed. No more needles were to be seen.  
  
Amania: Ha Ha! Look what I have. *Points something in the air* A needle.  
  
Jeff: Officers! I see someone braking the law over here!  
  
Amania: Hey, hey, hey! I don't have a real needle! I was just joking! You know, ha ha ha? Ahhhhhhh! I'll get you for this Jeff! I'll get you! *She runs away, screaming, while armed guards chase after her.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: Look who's laughing now! Ha. Ha. Ha! Anyway. The king's decree seemed to work. Some years passed, and the baby princess had grown into a beautiful girl. She had never seen or come near a sewing needle or spindle. One day the king and queen went to visit a royal couple in a nearby kingdom. While her parents were away, and what other teenager wouldn't do this, the princess decided to explore different parts of the castle she had never seen. Which isn't really a good idea. The princess had not been to the very top tower of the castle. She ran lightly up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she saw a... get ready folks. Dun, dun,dun! A door. She knocked on it.  
  
*Knock, knock!*  
  
Old Lady: Come in.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The princess then entered the room. A little old lady was sitting in a chair. Next to her was an odd-looking object.  
  
Princess: What is that thing?  
  
Narrator Jeff: She stepped closer.  
  
Old Lady: This is a spindle, young lady. I am making warm cloth for the coming winter.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The old woman had never heard about the king's decree forbidding spindles and needles. She didn't even know that the young lady before her was a royal princess. It makes you wonder how long that lady has been in that room.  
  
Amania: It sure does, doesn't it. *She folds her arms across her, dirt spotted, brown apron, over her light pink dress. She does not look happy at all.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: Well. What a surprise. Look what the cat dragged in.  
  
Amania: I wish. *She brushes off some of the dirt that had clung to her outfit and picks out the leaves and the small branches that have caught in her brown hair.* Just because of you, I had to run for dear life and had to hid in the bushes. It was NOT fun.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Well, I'm sorry. Wait a minute. No I'm not!  
  
Amania: That's it!! *She lunges for Jeff's throat.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: *Choking sounds.* Stop! Your choking me!!  
  
Amania: That's actually the point.  
  
Narrator Jeff: What about the story?  
  
Amania: Who cares for the story? 


	3. 

Amania: Alright, alright. Continue on with the story. *Mumbles under breath* It's not like anyone's gonna read it. *She lets go of Jeff's throat.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: Ahh. *Rubes throat.* Thank YOU! Now where were we?  
  
Amania: I think it's at the part where, the woman does not know that the girl is a princess. But how should I know. I was too busy thinking about something else...  
  
Narrator Jeff: Ok. Well. On with the story, then.  
  
The princess was very interested in what this, strange, lady was doing.  
  
Sleeping Beauty: That looks wonderful. May I try it?  
  
Old Woman: You may. But be very careful, these needles are sharp.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The old woman handed the princess the needle. The old woman's hand shook as she did so. She accidentally pierced the princess's pinky finger with the sharp needle. The princess's finger began to bleed. The princess then, instantly closed her eyes and fell to the floor. The old woman shrieked.  
  
Old Woman: Help! Help! Somebody help!  
  
Narrator Jeff: In only a moment, servants and guards appeared in the room.  
  
Amania: Where were they?  
  
Narrator Jeff: When they saw the princess lying on the floor, unconscious, they made an attempt to try and wake her up. They rubed her forehead, poured cold water on her hands. They tried everything they could think of. But nothing would awaken the princess. Within the hour, the king and queen returned home. When they heard the news, they raced upstairs to the old woman's room. The king ordered the princess to be taken to a special chamber and placed on an enormous bed.  
  
Amania: Why couldn't they just put her in her royal bed chamber or something?  
  
Queen: It's happened! Our little girl will sleep for a hundred years. We will never talk to her ever again! Ever! Ever! EVER!  
  
Amania: Jeeze lady! Calm down!  
  
Queen: CALM DOWN!? My daughter is unconscious and is going to sleep for one hundred years and you want me to calm DOWN?!! URGHHHH! That bitch!*She picks up stuff and throws things against the wall.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: The queen was sobbing, so to speak, and the king stared down at his daughter, lying under the covers of the bed. The princess looked beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy red. Her hair was blond and shining. She was breathing peacefully. The king gave a deep sigh.  
  
King: She is resting in peace. That is the best we can hope for.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Soon after, the news of the princess's condition reached the seventh, youngest fairy.  
  
Amania: There it is again!  
  
Narrator Jeff: The fairy jumped into her chariot, led by a team of dragons, and raced off to the castle.  
  
Fairy: I have to hurry! Off to the castle!....  
  
Narrator Jeff: When she arrived, the fairy was led to the princess's room by the king and queen.  
  
Fairy: You have done all you can. Now she will sleep just like this for one hundred years, until her prince awakens her. But we must prepare her for that moment.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The fairy knew when the princess awoke she would need people around to help her. So the fairy cased a spell over the kingdom and she went throughout the castle, tapping everyone with her magic wand. Each person she tapped instantly fell asleep. The fairy tapped servants, guards, chefs, footmen, ladies-in-waiting, stewards and maids. And even Amania.  
  
Amania: This isn't fair!  
  
Fairy: You do not have a saying in the matter!  
  
Amania: What about Jeff?  
  
Fairy: He's the narrator. It's his job to narrate.  
  
Amania: But that's not fair!  
  
Fairy: Why don't you even the score.  
  
Amania: You meen were keeping score here?  
  
Fairy: Just do it.  
  
Amania: Urgh! Fine! *The fairy taps Amania on the head and she falls to floor unconscious.*  
  
Narrator Jeff: Looks like the tables have turned. *He looks down at Amania and kicks her, hard, aside like a rag doll.*  
  
The Dark Enchantress: You can't just do that to her!  
  
Narrator Jeff: Oh yeah? Well, I just did.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: *Under her breath* Bast***.  
  
Narrator Jeff: What did you say?  
  
The Dark Enchantress: Nothing.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Anyway. The queen asked the fairy:  
  
Queen: What about us? Can't the king and I be put to sleep, so when our daughter awakens we will be with her?  
  
Narrator Jeff: The fairy answered:  
  
Fairy: No. You are royal leaders, and you have an obligation to your subjects. I cannot place you into so long a sleep.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Sadly, the king and queen kissed their sleeping daughter good-bye. Tears ran down their cheeks as they whispered farewell to the princess. Yada, yada, yada. The king ordered all those still awake to leave the castle. The king also announced:  
  
King: This castle is to remain closed to all visitors until that time a hundred years from now when the prince arrives.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The king and queen then got into a carriage, and were driven off, to live the remainder of their lives in another castle. As soon as the king and queen left, an amazing thing happened. The trees, bushes and brambles growing nearby suddenly grew closely together and completely surrounded the castle. It became impossible for anyone to get near. Only the topmost tower of the castle was visible, and that could only be seen from a hill in the distance. Many years passed, and the castle remained closed. Nobody came near it; nobody entered. As new generations were born and grew older, rumors about the castle spread. Some said it was haunted. Others said a devil lived inside it. The only divil that I know of, that's in there, is Amania.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: Will you shut up already?!!  
  
Narrator Jeff: I'm not done yet!  
  
The Dark Enchantress: Well, hurry up then!  
  
Narrator Jeff: I will! Anyway. The sleeping princess was all but forgotten. Then, one day, a handsome young prince from a nearby kingdom went out for a day's ride. He brought his horse to a stop on top of a hill for a drink of water. He noticed the chimbey top of the castle.  
  
Prince: What is that?  
  
Narrator Jeff: One of his elderly advisors replied:  
  
Advisor: My lord, it is said that is a haunted castle. It is rumored something dreadful happened there a hundred years ago, that a beautiful princess sleeps within, and waits to be awakened by a brave and handsome prince.  
  
Narrator Jeff: What a load of crap.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: Shhhh!  
  
Prince: Really?  
  
Narrator Jeff: He had been thinking that he had never been in love. He had yet to find the perfect princess for him. This story of a beautiful sleeping princess set his mind and soul on fire. Who writes this stuff?  
  
Prince: I think I'll go see this princess for myself.  
  
Advisor: My lord, that is not wise. It is also said that the castle is haunted by demons.  
  
Narrator Jeff: But the prince was brave and valiant. Honor and romance led him to the castle. As the prince approached an amazing thing happened. Yet again. The trees, bushes and brambles that had been surrounding and protecting the castle, suddenly parted. The prince slipped off his horse and entered the castle grounds. The moment he did, the trees, bushes and brambles again surrounded the castle. Spoky. None of the prince's advisors could come withhim. He was alone. But he was a brave prince, and feared nothing. He entered the courtyard. The prince stared in silence. Everywhere he looked, people and animals lay or stood, with eyes closed. They were clearly sleeping, not dead. The people looked healthy, the animals looked hardy. All were breathing easily. The prince continued on, and entered the castle. Again, he saw many healthy looking people, all sound asleep. The prince climbed a flight of stairs. He found himself standing before a wide doorway. The prince entered the room. It was an elegant chamber. The prince let out a short gasp. Lying on a bed was the most beautiful girl the prince had ever seen. She, too, was sleeping.  
  
Gotta have a breather here.  
  
He slowly, carefully approached. The closer the prince got, the more beautiful he could see she was. With a slight trembling in his knees, the prince stood by the bed. He leaned over, and gently kissed the princess on the top of her forehead. Instantly, her eyes fluttered and opened. The prince stared into the two most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The princess smiled at him.  
  
Princess: Is it you, my prince? I have waited for you all this while.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The prince was enchanted by these words. He knelt by the bed and they hegan to talk. The princess spoke of the many dreams she had had these past hundred years.  
  
Princess: But I never dreamed so handsome a prince would come and awaken me.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The prince smiled.  
  
Prince: I have been looking for my true love all my life. I never dreamed I would find her sleeping in a castle.  
  
Princess: Do you love me?  
  
Prince: I assure you, I love you more than my own life.  
  
Narrator Jeff: They talked much more. Meanwhile, all around them, the people and animals in the castle were also waking up. People began attending to their jobs and duties. The princess's dog came running into the chamber and leaped on her bed, licking her face. The princess laughed, and hugged he pet. The prince was telling the princess of all the things that had happened in the world the past hundred years, when a lady-in- waiting entered the chamaber.  
  
Lady-in-waiting: Your grace, lunch is served.  
  
Princess: I am coming, for I have not eaten in so long a time.  
  
Narrator Jeff: The princess climbed out of bed and stood up. The prince stared at her.  
  
Princess: What's the matter?  
  
Prince: You are the most beautiful girl in the world. But you are dressed in the clothes my great-great-great-grndmother wore.  
  
Princess: I will soon learn the fashions of today.  
  
Prince: It doesn't matter. Whatever you wear, you will make look wonderful.  
  
Narrator Jeff: Then he took her hand in his. Together they went to the dining hall. They sat at the large table. All around them servants, musicians, guards and attendants who hadn't been awake in one hundred years were suddenly back at work. Strange. All the castle had come back to life, and it was as if the princess never slept at all. But oh, she was so very hungry, she told the prince as a fitting feast was prepared and brought to them from the once again bustling kitchens of the castle. As the music played, the loving couple ate their first meal together. Soon after, they went into the royal chapel. The wedding ceremony was perfomed and they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.  
  
But aren't I forgetting something?....... 


End file.
